kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Terui
is . He receives his Accel Driver from Shroud. History He is a Superintendent appointed to the Futo Police Department's , and is Mikio Jinno and Shun Makura's superior. Prior to arriving in Futo, Ryu lost his family; his father, his mother and his younger sister when a Dopant froze them solid. They shattered at Ryu's touch, killing them. In his final moments, Ryu's father warned him to beware the "Man with the W Memory". Ryu, however, goes the opposite direction and is driven for revenge with the aid of the mysterious Shroud. Because it is the source of Memories, he developed a hatred of Futo and saw it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum. Ryu Terui first made a cameo appearance at the end of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 ''proclaiming that Kamen Rider Double is not the only Kamen Rider in Futo City any more. Ryu received his heavy Engine Blade from Shroud early on. He spies on the Narumi Detective Agency using his Beetle Phone while he waits for his Driver to be completed. Soon after, a new crime wave starts, eerily similar to his parents' death. Thinking he has finally found his families' murderer, he steps out of hiding, revealing that he has been spying on the Agency. He then gets his Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Accel for the first time. However, Ryu goes overboard with the case, almost killing an innocent person he believed to be the Dopant. It turns out at the end of the case that the Dopant was Ice Age, and the W Dopant was still at large, putting things in perspective for Ryu. Though he and Shotaro Hidari clash at first, Ryu becomes an ally to the Narumi Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Dopant crime wave, as well as picking up some of Shotaro's habits in dealing with Dopants even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Dopant, Dr. Shinkuro Isaka. After obtaining the Trial Memory from Shroud and learning to use it, Ryu is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Dopant, using the Trial Maximum Drive to destroy his Gaia Memory, after which Isaka dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Memories. After Isaka's death, Ryu becomes more open to the others and continues his role as a Kamen Rider to fight off the Dopant crime wave prior to learning that it was Shroud who gave Isaka the Weather Memory, though she had no idea that his family would suffer as a result. Furthermore, Ryu learns he has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Memories and was selected by Shroud because he can resist the Terror Dopant's Terror Field. Because of this, Shroud wants him to assume Shotaro's place as Double using his hatred to enable Double to reach full power. However, Ryu has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Double to fight. Furthermore, after Philip's disappearance after Jun Kazu's defeat, Ryu had grown to love Futo with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. Although he eventually rejected her advances to stay professional, he eventually started a romantic relationship with landlady/head of the Narumi Detective agency Akiko Narumi. Giving her the affectionate nickname to reference her status at the Agency and to give her authority, which she found cute. During the events of ''W Forever, Akiko tells him the story of how people watch the Fuuto Fireworks and fall in love, and she wants someone to watch it. So, just before he and Shotaro go to fight NEVER, he promises he will watch them with her. He fulfills his promise, and they fall in love. In his Rider form, Ryu tends to say whenever he assumes his Rider forms and states and upon executing a Maximum Drive attack. The words on the back of his jacket read "spiritual state of nothingness makes even fire itself cool" which is a phrase derived from Buddhist philosophy. Movie War Core In Movie War Core, Akiko tries to stop him from being a Kamen Rider, saying it was getting in the way of their life (and their wedding day), and causing them too much pain. However, he says he is a Rider to protect her. That, combined with what she saw through the Memory Memory about her father, convinces her to allow him to keep his Driver and Memories. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Accel was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes, with Accel assuming his Bike Form, and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Super Hero Taisen Accel was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Accel and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Accel then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. During the final battle, he is seen in the background with Shotaro and Philip and the Magirangers fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri. Also, in one of the movie trailers, he is seen with Shotaro and Philip fighting Weather Dopant, Cockroach Dopant, Spider Dopant, and Black Cross King from Goranger. However, since this fight scene was never shown in the movie, the results of the fight remains unknown. Movie War Ultimatum Double, OOO and Birth in Movie War Ultimatum]] Ryu returned along with Shotaro and Philip also with Eiji and Goto in Movie Wars Ultimatum by Kamen Rider Wizard's summon ring which can summon any Kamen Rider. In Ultimatum, Ryu changed into Accel Bike Form that Kamen Rider Nadeshiko uses. Super Hero Taisen Otsu Ryu as Kamen Rider Accel was asking about his doubt on Electro Wave Tackle. In the end, he alongside Space Sheriff Gavan G, Kamen Rider Double, and DekaRed were stomped by Alien Baltan. Kamen Rider Drive Ryu halted Shinnosuke and Go to capture a robber who had his identity copied by Roidmude 051 because he won't allow any police officer to interrupt the crime investigation in Futo City without permission, especially the robber who was also involved in Gaia Memories as he shows the Beast Gaia Memory. He immediately notices that Shinnosuke is a Kamen Rider after he had been called by Krim. Before Shinnosuke and Go were about to save Chase, the robber started to flee and resist arrest, revealed himself to be Roidmude 077, and stole the Beast Gaia Memory. Shinnosuke and Go transformed right after Krim arrived to battle the Roidmude after it transforms into the Beast Dopant. Terui immediately joined the battle and revealed himself to be Kamen Rider Accel. After the destruction of Roidmude 077, Shinnosuke and Go bid farewell and Ryu wished them luck. It is also revealed that Terui has a daughter named Haruna when he was called by Akiko. https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/660592648508456960 Chou Super Hero Taisen Family *Yuji Terui - Father *Mayumi Terui - Mother *Haruko Terui - Younger sister *Akiko Narumi - Wife *Sokichi Narumi - Father in-law *Haruna Terui - Daughter Hideyoshi '|ヒデヨシ}} is the lord of the , who greatly resembles Ryu Terui. He leads Kamen Rider Bujin Double, who becomes CycloneJokerXtreme, into battle against Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, until his Bujin's battle was interrupted by Kamen Rider Zangetsu, whose unintentionally assist Bujin Gaim. Hideyoshi is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel from Kamen Rider W. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Batton-Line A scenario featuring the rivalry of Kamen Rider Accel and Weather Dopant will be included in the online PC game, Kamen Rider Batton-Line. Kamen Rider Travelers Record Accel appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Accel appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Accel reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis 628019.jpg Kamen Rider Accel Trial form in Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis.png Personality First introduced, Ryu is a very cold person and a rider who seeks vengeance against the one who killed his family the user W memory Dopant which later revealed to be Shinkuro Isaka the Weather Dopant. He also at first not a city loving person and cares little about criminals, at one point almost killing the wrong Dopant with the same freezing ability as Weather, thanks to the guidance from Shroud. However, his time with Shotaro, Phillip and Akiko melt his cold heart and he slowly becomes a friendly person even to the point that he became engaged and later married Akiko. As a person who then not out for revenge, his personality also can be shown becoming funny in certain situations, such as running away from being asked by Akiko to do a kissing scene for a movie and he forced himself to kiss anyone in the end (with Shotaro being a victim of his obsession to perfect his kissing). In Movie War Core DC version, he was terrified a bit when Akiko develops a "Kamen Rider allergy" (hating Kamen Riders) by stating "The goal of the wedding is despair" and laughed like a maniac for a bit, shocking Philip and Shotaro. He also convinced and vowed himself to no longer kill any criminal since his vengeance was fulfilled thanks to Akiko during Commander Dopant the vigilante in Kamen Rider Accel V-Cinema. As a father, which is shown in Kamen Rider Drive V-Cinema Chaser Saga, he is a very loving to his daughter. Despite this however, he still composed himself to be a cold and serious officer when he was working and not with his family. He has an odd habit of objecting to being asked a question. Forms Kamen Rider Accel's ending theme is entitled "Leave all Behind". Statistics *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 12t *'Maximum Jump Height': 47m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3s *'Accel Glanzer': 35t Like Kamen Rider Double, Ryu Terui transforms into Kamen Rider Accel through the use of USB flash drive-like objects called Gaia Memories. However, Accel only has access to a single form with which he fights through the use of the Accel Memory which he inserts into the Accel Driver. This form has three finishers: *Accel Driver finisher: ** : After charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames, he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Double FangJoker's Fang Strizer to perform the finisher. *Engine Blade finishers: **After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel can perform two finishers *** : Accel delivers a concentration of energy in the shape of the letter A. *** : Accel performs three consecutive slashes that form the letter A in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing through the Dopant to destroy it. **'Unnamed finisher:' After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel unleashes a series of wind-powered slashes. Appearances: W Episodes 19-29, 31-34, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W'' 35-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45-47, 49, ''Movie War Core, W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Movie War Ultimatum, Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser - Yellow Signal Version= Accel Yellow Signal Version is a form Accel gains briefly during his transformation into Trial Form, which is similar in appearance to his main form, but being yellow in color. }} - Bike= . This form is accessed by removing the Accel Driver buckle from the belt when the lights up. Bike form can also combine with Double's Boilder, Turbler, and Splasher units to become the AccelBoilder (Start Dash mode too), AccelTurbler, and AccelSplasher. This form's finisher is the Bike Engine Dasher:, Accel inserts the Engine Memory in the Accel Driver, changes into Bike Form and performs a super-powered dash through the target. Appearances: W'' Episode 19, 22, 24, 27, 32-33, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 46, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Ultimatum - Gunner= AccelGunner Accel Bike Form can combine with Gunner A to become the . This combination is armed with the and the , Bike Form's back wheel turned into a machine gun. This form's finisher is the : A powerful energy blast from the Gaia Cannon. Appearances: W'' Episode 22, 32, 46, ''Movie War Ultimatum - Boilder= AccelBoilder Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Boilder unit to become the . This form was not shown in the series and exists only in the toyline. - Turbuler= AccelTurbuler : Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form can combine with the RevolGarry's Turbuler unit to become the AccelTurbuler. Not only does Accel have use of the guns, he can also assume a humanoid form for combat. This form's finisher is the : Accel pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. This form is exclusive to W'' Episode 46. - Splasher= '''AccelSplasher' Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Splasher unit to become the . However, this form was not shown in the series and exists only in the toyline. }} - Trial= Accel Trial Statistics *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/0.27s is the first evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel. It is significantly faster than Accel's normal form, but it sports weaker armor and overall power. It is more than enough to make up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick at blinding speeds, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. While transforming from into Accel Trial, Accel changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as Accel Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as Kamen Rider Accel Yellow Signal Version in the toy line. This form has two finishers. These finishers leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T and are only limited by the amount of attacks Accel uses before time runs out. *Trial Memory finisher: ** : A series of multiple kicks in a row. *Trial Memory + Engine Blade finisher: ** : After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel performs a series of multiple slashes in a row. Appearances: W'' Episode 36, 38-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45-47, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Ultimatum - Booster= Accel Booster Statistics *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 80g Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s is a second evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel that appears in Accel's version of the Kamen Rider W Returns DVD releases. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Accel Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Accel Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Blade. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Engine Memory in the Engine Blade, Accel projects a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Appearances: W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Double Driver= CycloneAccelXtreme is a hypothetical form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiology make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. }} Equipment Devices *Accel Driver - Transformation belt *Gaia Memories **Accel - Allows Ryu to become Kamen Rider Accel **Engine - Only used in the Engine Blade **Trial - Allows Accel to become Accel Trial *Memory Gadgets **Beet Phone *Gaia Memory Enhancement Adapter - A special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output threefold Weapons *Engine Blade - Accel's personal sword weapon Vehicles *Diablossa - Ryu's personal bike *Gunner A - Accel's personal robotic tank Legend Rider Devices s Wizard Ring toyline. Better Accel Ring.jpg|Accel Ring Premium_Accel_Ring.jpg|Accel Ring (Premium Bandai) Trial Ring.jpg|Accel Trial Ring - Ridewatch= : Based on Kamen Rider Accel, this Ridewatch would provide access to the AccelArmor. It is dated A.D. 2009. }} Relationship * Narumi Detective Agency ** Phillip & Shotaro Hidari: At first they shared a cold rivalry because of different principle, especially Shotaro as Ryu is closer to Hard Boiled than he is. Being closer to often also what changed Ryu from being a cold into a heart warming and best friends for Double rider. Ryu often to come and share coffee with them, which at first ticked off Shotaro as he was told that his coffee is awful. ** Akiko Narumi: He firstly saw Akiko nothing but a chief officer and didn't have any feeling towards her. But her childlike attitude soon warmed Ryu and led him to be her couple. * Fuuto Police Department ** Mikio Jinno & Shun Makura: Both of them are Ryu's trusted underling after Ryu was transferred to work together with them * Other: ** Shinnosuke Tomari & Go Shijima: Both of them became known each other during Beast-Roidmude Dopant investigation. Ryu immediately know that Shinnosuke and Go are Kamen Riders because they aren't panic and composed to see monster and preparing to fight back instead. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryu Terui is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider Accel is voiced by , who voices Urataros in Kamen Rider Den-O. As Kamen Rider Accel, his suit actor was . Notes *His Rider name comes from the English word "accelerate". *Ryu is the first secondary Rider to make his debut in a movie instead of an episode of his series. *He is the first rider who can change into a bike, the second one is Lazer. *He is the first and only Secondary Rider to have his own opening sequence (much similar to his counterpart's) but its theme song is Leave all Behind. It only appears in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, in which Terui is the protagonist in the movie. *Strangely, Booster is used as a regular form change rather than an Ultimate attack despite being his strongest form in the Battride War video games. *Ryu's backstory is an homage to Shiro Kazami (Kamen Rider V3), as both of them lost their parents and younger sister to evil and initially fought for revenge before becoming more noble individuals thanks to their interaction with other Riders (the Double Riders and Kamen Rider Double respectively). **The connection is referenced in the Climax Heroes game series, where the tag team of V3 and Accel is named "Father, Mother, Little Sister" (a line from "Tatakae! Kamen Rider V3"). A nod also appears in Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3, in which V3 is shown to destroy a Shocker-affiliated Weather Dopant. *An in-joke reference to Ryu appears in Movie War Full Throttle, as a combination of the names of two construction companies working with the Zawame City Restoration Bureau, and . Appearances References #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page for the MotoShell (Accel's mask)". Retrieved 2010-01-23. #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #''Hyper Hobby'', June 2010 #''Toei Hero Max'', vol. 33 #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel Trial". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/accel_trial.html. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #"TV Asahi's page on the Accel Driver". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page for the Trial Memory". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/trialmemory.html. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #"TV Asahi's page on the EngineBlade". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page on the Diablossa". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page on the Gunner A". Retrieved 2010-02-14. #"TV Asahi's page on the AccelGunner". Retrieved 2010-02-14. Category:W Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:FPD Category:Rival Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:W Riders